D'une bouchée au chaos
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: One shot sur un incident survenu à un personnage du DisqueMonde. Chut, je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas éventer l'intrigue. A vous de juger si vous le souhaitez : p


_Disclaimer : one-shot sur le Disque-Monde. Comme ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas lu un seul tome des Annales, soyez indulgents siouplaît R&R si ça vous dit ; p Bonne lecture ! _

**D'une bouchée au chaos**

Le noir le plus complet régnait dans l'immense grenier. De partout venaient des bruits lisses et froids comme de la soie qui s'effiloche sur la peau d'une sorcière de Lancre. Des bruits d'une infinie douceur pour certaines oreilles, d'un crissement terrifiant pour d'autres. La paire d'oreilles tapie dans l'ombre appartenait à la première catégorie. D'un geste précis, la petite créature saisit une allumette d'une de ses pattes et la frotta sèchement contre son museau. Une flamme vive en jaillit, inondant d'un halo chaleureux les ténèbres qui refluèrent précipitamment dans des recoins sûrs. D'une pichenette, l'allumette fut lancée contre une coulée de résine enduisant une longue poutre horizontale. La lumière se répandit à vive allure.

De ses grands yeux scrutateurs, elle détailla les étagères archi-bondées qui couraient le long des murs, égrenant des morceaux de vie fragiles. Avec un flair infaillible, la petite bête repéra ce qu'elle cherchait. Là, juste sous la grande toile d'araignée poussiéreuse, à côté de l'antique tarabiscotage du Grand Bolduphio et de l'insignifiant tube d'un quelconque descendant de Crumph l'Esquive, moins chanceux. Grimpant rapidement sur la corde prévue à cet effet, l'animal entama l'ascension de l'étagère.

Une lueur crépusculaire pétillant au fond du regard, la créature escaladeuse tendit sa patte droite devant elle pour atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise, quand un éclair fulgura sous son museau, la déstabilisant. Une brèche venait de s'ouvrir dans la structure de la réalité, propulsant hors de nulle part une machine à piétiner munie de dents luisantes. Avec une cadence militaire, un énorme coffre aux ferrures hérissées de lambeaux divers et variés d'êtres potentiellement trépassés fondit sur l'étagère.

D'un coup de couvercle bien appliqué, le Bagage, car c'était lui, rassembla toute l'énergie contenue dans ses nombreuses petites pattes pour grimper à la suite de la Mort-aux-Rats. Abasourdi, celui-ci avait toujours sa patte droite levée, tandis que des profondeurs de sa gorge osseuse montait un « COUIIIIIIIII ?!! » d'incompréhension. Comme dans un cauchemar, le rongeur vit le Bagage s'aider de ses jambes pour escalader les planches, tandis que de sa dentition féroce il s'agrippait à la corde. En quelques secondes, le coffre infernal parvint au sommet, pantelant mais redoutablement déterminé.

Alors, avec toute la fourberie dont un meuble de rangement est capable, le Bagage bondit droit sur le sablier que s'apprêtait à saisir la Mort-aux-Rats, et le goba sans états d'âme. Le rongeur faucheur, rendu furieux par cette sournoise et sotte scène insensée, se serait sans souci sabordé si son sang ne s'était soudain assombri. Dégainant sa faux avec une telle rage que l'air en eut moult molécules fendillées, il l'abattit avec force en direction du couvercle de bois. Mais, hélas pour lui, le Bagage fut plus prompt et, sourd à ses « COUIIIIIIIIII » hystériques, l'avala tout cru, avant de le déglutir avec malice, sa large langue obscène ressortant pour lisser ses rangées d'émail d'un air de satisfaction non dissimulé.

§ §

La Mort-aux-Rats n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Et encore, c'était un grand mot. On n'y voyait goutte dans ce trou. Pas une seule forme à deviner, le néant total. Alors que dans son grenier à lui, grâce à ses yeux perçants, il pouvait au moins sonder les ténèbres où étaient remisés les sabliers de vie des rongeurs. Mais là, rien. Pour la première fois de son existence, la Mort-aux-Rats en aurait fait appel à ses aïeux s'il en avait seulement eu, simplement pour se sentir protégé de quelque sorte que ce soit. Sauf que là, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Ou plutôt, si. Il avait été boulotté par un meuble sur pattes. Conséquemment, il devait se trouver dans ses entrailles.

Là était le hic. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, jamais un inoffensif coffre de bois n'avait eu un tel fond. Cyniquement, le rongeur se prit à penser que d'une, le Bagage avait un très mauvais fond, et de deux, le fond sur lequel ses pattes squelettiques reposaient n'étaient pas fait en bois ordinaire. Il soupçonnait même que c'était du poirier savant. D'une toute petite voix, la Mort-aux-Rats lança un « coui coui coui ? » qui appelait une réponse. Qui vint à son plus vif regret :

- Schgleuuuuuuuuuurkl, répondit une voix humide.

- Hmmui hmmuif, couina une voix plaintive.

- OhnondunchiendeprairieduKlatchdélivrezmoi ! incanta une voix terrorisée.

- Tuik tuik tuik ? lança une voix craintive.

- Blouingueudeum aïe aïe aïe mes artères ! geignit une voix rauque.

- Et au siècle suivant j'aurai le droit de sortir d'ici ? grinça une voix encourageante.

- Frafrafra atchiiiiiiiii ! éternua une voix piquante.

- De l'or, de l'or, de l'or, qu'on me donne au moins de l'or à gratter ! fit une voix de nain, reconnaissable entre toutes.

La Mort-aux-Rats sentit une goutte ( de calcium ? ) se former sur son front et ruisseler le long de son museau osseux. Dans quel guêpier s'était-il fourré ? Au-delà du fait qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il allait advenir de lui, il grinçait des dents à l'idée de tous ses « clients » manqués. Une prolifération de rats à Ankh-Morpork, et ça remonterait aux oreilles de son supérieur hiérarchique la Mort pour cause de morts humaines massives : les gens paniqueraient, se jetteraient dans les turpitudes crasseuses de l'Ankh et y seraient engloutis ou dissous, ou bien ils invoqueraient n'importe quelle divinité qui finirait par envoyer des hordes furibondes à cette bande d'opportunistes superstitieux pour les hacher menus.

Bien que compagnon fidèle de fauchage depuis des années et des années, la Mort-aux-Rats craignait que son homologue bipède ne lui reprochât son inefficacité. Bah, au moins la Mort partirait à sa recherche, même si c'était pour lui friser les moustaches ( encore eut-il fallu qu'il en aies ). Et, tandis que le rat squelettique réfléchissait de la sorte, des étincelles dorées s'étaient mises à parcourir sa robe noire, s'agitant comme des feux follets, artifices de lumière nés de sa cogitation intensive.

Le coffre, qui dans ses dimensions internes trompeuses était chatouilleux, ne resta pas de marbre aux étincelles bondissantes et, craignant pour ses planches, il se hâta de régurgiter une partie de ses hôtes. Avec un grincement digne d'une porte de crypte d'un château d'Überwald, le Bagage enroula sa langue, contracta ses nœuds de poirier et expulsa un amas englué de pâte à pain de nain ( comprenez par là du mortier ), de chair flasque de calamar à l'agonie, de coupe-jarret ayant eu la malchance d'envisager dépouiller un mage de l'Université de l'Invisible de son chapeau conique estampillé « MAJE », de croûtes de trolls et d'huile de mérou rance.

Avec toute la rancœur dont il était équipé, la Mort-aux-Rats se dégagea de l'amas putride et fétide nuancé d'une fragrance de poire blette. Dégoûté, le rongeur passa ses phalanges souillées le long de la faux pour en chasser la saleté résiduelle. Puis, laissant de côté sa fierté, il détailla les environs immédiats. Sous son nez, une mare nauséeuse de renvoi mobilier. Au-delà, du vide. Du vide intersidéral, pour précision. Enfin pas si vide que ça. Disons une immensité obscure percée de lueurs stellaires. La Mort-aux-Rats sentit que c'était dans de tels moment qu'un pelage, même de taupe, lui aurait fait le plus grand bien, de façon à ce qu'il puisse sentir les poils se hérisser le long de son échine. Au lieu de quoi, il dut se contenter de pousser un « COUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » plaintif.

Pour abréger son doute et concrétiser sa pire crainte, la Mort-aux-Rats pivota sa tête décharnée... et découvrit ce qui ressemblait à un immense rocher blanc. Mais un rocher bien régulier dans son arrondi malgré les impacts qui le grêlaient. Ce n'était tout de même pas… Pour en avoir l'os net, le faucheur à grandes dents replia son instrument et le fourra dans les plis de sa robe, puis retroussa manches et jupes, avant de détaler à toutes griffes sur un sol relativement dur et strié de profondes rides régulièrement coupées de ravins, éclaboussées de soleil.

A bout de forces ( car même s'il est dépourvu d'organes, dans de telles circonstances le choc a de l'emprise sur la Mort-aux-Rats ), l'animal stoppa sa course. Les pattes s'entrechoquant dans un claquement calcaire, il découvrit l'horreur de la situation. Au-dessus du rocher blanc arrondi, il y avait une falaise recouverte d'une végétation grise, parcheminée… comme de la peau vue à la lentille. Et là, légèrement en biais, n'était-ce pas une grotte ? Une grotte aux pourtours délicatement ourlés d'un rose tendre, luisant d'une humidité certaine et parsemée d'herbes fines…

Et soudain, ce fut le chaos. La grotte se plissa et s'éleva, et de ses profondeurs jaillit un bruit de cuivres qui fit s'user le tissu de la robe noire de la Mort-aux-Rats plus rapidement qu'un bain prolongé dans l'Ankh. Alors se mit en branle la pire des calamités depuis la tentative du mage Rincevent pour ne pas s'enfuir face à une menace à tentacules. Les falaises grises s'élevèrent du sol, firent trembler toute la structure striée et ravinée, retombèrent à terre et s'envolèrent à nouveau. La Mort-aux-Rats aurait ricané intérieurement en d'autres circonstances. En d'autres…dimensions surtout.

Car le rongeur sépulcral avait vu juste. Il se trouvait sur le dos de la gigantesque A'Tuin, tortue mythique qui nageait dans le vaste multivers, vers une destination connue d'elle seule. Et la falaise et la grotte qui s'agitaient n'étaient autres qu'une des pattes et trompe d'un des éléphants qui supportaient l'imposant Disque-Monde sur leurs dos ! Ce qui signifiait que la Mort-aux-Rats avait sans le vouloir semé la terreur dans les vies monotones des quatre pachydermes, à cause de cette stupide phobie des souris dans la trompe ! Bérilia, Jérakine, Ti-Phon et Tubul piétinaient la carapace de la Grande A'Tuin, dans leur panique, et déstabilisaient par la même occasion le Disque-Monde !

Acculée contre la jointure d'une écaille, la Mort-aux-Rats ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, au cataclysme qui se déroulait sous son nez. S'il ne se faisait pas réduire en poudre d'os par un des énormes pieds, il serait condamné à errer sur la carapace de la tortue géante pour le reste de l'éternité. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention divine. Tandis que le rongeur bloquait sur son destin, une cohorte de gros globes oculaires flottants déboula de nulle part pour cerner le fautif malgré lui.

Les yeux d'Io l'Aveugle. Voilà qui ne plaisantait pas. Si Dunmanifestine était au courant de ses torts, il y avait fort à parier qu'il allait se faire muter à la circulation des âmes récalcitrantes. Contre toute attente, la Mort lui-même, monté sur son destrier blanc Bigadin, surgit dans un fracas de sabots, ses orbites profonds luisant de leur bleu métaphysique. D'un mouvement arthritique, le Faucheur se pencha, paume tendue vers son compagnon miniature, et l'invita à grimper sur sa main. Ce que la Mort-aux-Rats fit sans rechigner.

Bigadin n'attendit pas de se faire aplatir par la patte monumentale de Bérilia pour se mettre à galoper, emportant avec lui son cavalier et le rat osseux. La Mort approcha la main qui contenait le rongeur près de son masque grimaçant.

- TU L'AS ECHAPPE BELLE, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse, propre à filer un cauchemar à une chauve-souris expérimentée.

- COUIIII, se plaignit timidement la Mort-aux-Rats, confuse.

- SI CE MAGE, CE RINCEVENT QUI S'OBSTINE A JOUER LES FUNAMBULES SUR MA LAME DE FAUX NE M'AVAIT DIT OU TE RETROUVER, JE CROIS QUE J'AURAIS PU CHERCHER LONGTEMPS. LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU CROISES CE TAS DE BOIS, ECARTE-TOI.

- COUIIIIIIIII, pleurnicha le rongeur, secouant sa tête squelettique.

- OUI, MOI AUSSI J'AI CRAINT LE PIRE. VIENS, RENTRONS, JE VAIS TE MONTRER LE PREMIER FROMAGE A AVOIR SEDUIT UNE SOURIS. IL EST ETONNAMENT BIEN CONSERVE.

Et, avec une petite tape amicale sur sa tête capuchonnée, la Mort plaça la Mort-aux-Rats dans sa poche, avant de piquer des deux de sorte que Bigadin les mena à son domaine. Cependant, après cette petite pause culturelle, tous deux auraient à se hâter de rattraper le travail en retard. Un Disque-Monde qui s'agite, ça fait désordre.


End file.
